Rosario to Twilight
by Rogue1718
Summary: What happens when Tsukune and his harem go to Forks i cant write a good sumary give it a go. first fic be nice


Rosario + Vampire crossover with Twilight

So this yeah we will be vacationing in the human world again except this time we will be going to Forks instead OK Nyah"

we were all listing to our senseis talk and to be honest I was terrified well not really but real freaked out. I know tsukune is from the human world but I just can get the bad feeling out of my stomach hmm maybe Ura has something to say about this? /dam right I do! Don't I repeat don't leave tsukune alone this trip something terrible will happen if you do/

I stood out by the bus stop waiting for tsukune and the others we had to be in school uniform for the school part of this group so that was a great help on what to wear hmm

Tsukune ran up to moka with his backpack on -looking like an idiot- and skidded to a stop

'hi moka-san' 'hi tsukune' 'moka-san' 'tsukune' 'moka-san' 'tsukune'

countless more of these passed when Kokoa Kurumu Yukariri ruby and mizore came ruing down the road just as the bus pulled up

tsukune and moka broke apart from the gaze and climbed on the bus

'nekohomes' sensei is already there setting up accommodation -or eating fish – most likely the later'

said the bus driver in his usual tone of voice

effectively scaring tsukune just like he planed to

MOKA POV

so here we were at our new school -THERE WERE HUMANS EVERYWHERE!-

we all got out of the bus and inhaled deeply there was something wrong here there were not only humans but there was something else to not quite youki but not quite human either

NOONES POV

the group walked towards the school with ruby leading them because she was oldest not bravest but she was trying hard to be . Unfortunately when a human came up to them she freaked out and hid behind tsukune

"Uh... hello" said the boy looking curiously at Ruby "I'm Eric. And you must be the new guys" he said giving a warm smile to them

:"Yep im tsukune " said tsukune being them bravest out of all of them in the human world

" the office is up there " he said pointing to a maroon coloured building

"thanks" he replied with a warm smile as he then struggled to walk up to the building as the rest of the group was hanging on him with the exception of Kokoa although she was walking pretty close to them.

"So uh hi , uh , were new here and need our timetables" the dude behind the desk looked up to find a guy surrounded by pretty much every guys wet dream he went red

"oh uh sure uh here you uh go he said handing over a stack of jumbled papers "thanks" said tsukune

they were only going for half the day today so they proceeded to English were it was again tsukune who knocked on the door and walked in leaving the girls to scramble after him

"excuse me um were new here so could you please sign our passes .uh Mr Varner ?"

"OK sure …. Class we have new students today please make them welcome um while I fill out your notes can you introduce yourselves and tell the class about yourself "

Tsukune looked at the class and back to his friends the class looked interested at the new 'cute' girls that were going to be in there class he spotted that dude from before ...what was his name ? Ah Eric that's the one ans his friends looked worried so he guessed that left him to go first . Smiling at him friends he started" Hi im Tsukune Aono im 18 and I like sparing and games" he said laughing

Moka was brave and she stepped forward "Uh Hi im Moka Akashiya im 18 and I like ummm tomato juice! " she said with a laugh the class was hanging on her ever word . After seeing moka and tsukune speak she decided it was her turn next so up stood Yukari "Hi im Yukari Sendo im 15 and yes I skipped a few grades and my dream is … TO GET MOKA AND TSUKUNES LOVE AT THE SAME TIME! -desu " the class froze moka went red like a tomato and tsukune face palmed

kurrumu went next " HI so my name is Kurumu Kurono and im 18 and um I have a harem even bigger than Mokas " she said with a smile moka just stared at her . Then went Mizore "Hi im mizore Shriyuki and I this spot in the roof is stalking place number 1030 I like that place very much " Then Kokoa stepped forward " I'm Kokoa Shuzen im 17 although in the same year as these worthless people and THAT [points at Moka ] is my miserable excuse for an onee-sama" and last went Ruby "Um hi my names Ruby Toujou and im 23 and ,well, were do I begin ,many many things have happened [at this point the group face palmed] and then Master ordered Ruby to go with them to protect them because as master says Ruby is very formidable when she wants to be" "she is " muttered Tsukune rubbing the back of his head. "OK here you are its signed uh does anybody have a question for them ?" lots of hands went into the air just then a broadcast went over the intercom "ATENTION ALL I HAVE BEEN BRIBED TO DO A LOCK IN SO EVER ONE AFTER THIS PERIOD GETS TO GO HOME AND GET ORGERNISED FOR THE 'SLEEPOVER'"

"OK you herd the principal so what was your question ah yes Jessica " " Hi im like Jessica and uh I was wondering what relationships do you have with the guy cause im getting confused?"

and at that moment all the woman stepped infrount of tsukune and went on by one .Moka said "he my friend" Kurumu said "he's my husband" Mizore said he's my lover " Yukari said "im his loli girl " Ruby said "im his toy" and Kokoa said he's a retarded moron " The looks on the classes faces were priceless until Tsukune stepped forward and said " look we are all friends from the news paper club at Youkai Academy ok?" "uh what?" asked Jessica "in straightforward English it means monster academy" there was a collective "OH" throughout the class

They left the class to go to lunch there were not many people in there because the sun was out so there were only a group of pale skinned peopled who saw when tsukune tripped on something invisible as usual and went head forward onto Moka knocking her over plus managing to buried his head in her bust .The red light engulfed the room moka particularity and tsukune who could feel Mokas body growing around his head but felt powerless to move soon enough the light dimmed and here INNER Moka sat on the ground with Tsukune sitting on her upper thighs with his head buried in here cleavage which had ofcouse grown to popping out of the bra she was wearing . Moka blushed she usually was never in such a position as this. Tsukune wasn't moving , she was begging to wonder if he had fainted knowing the arse-kicking coming his way , maybe he was trying to get his moneys worth she thought as she pulled his head out of her cleavage ."Tsukune" she said looking at him he opened his eyes "Moka-san!"she smiled reviling her fangs more "Tsu-ku-ne " "Yes Moka-san" "WHY ARE WE IN THIS POSITION!" "huh? Ohhhhhhh ah gomen nasai Moka-san " he said as he tried to move Kokoa came in took one look and became instantly crazy-mad "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ONEE – SAMA . She shouted as she ran and chucked him across the other side of the room before turning to Moka and becoming crazy-happy "ONNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE - "she shouted as she dove at Moka rubbing her face in Mokas chest " Kokoa" "Kokoa" "KOKOA" she shouted as she chucked Kokoa across the opposite side to Tsukune. "Now Tsukune its time to learn your place " she walked infrount of him and started the roundhouse kick when Kokoa came flying and then bounced of her kick out the window "KNOW YOUR PLACE" " hmm Kokoa got in the way did she well I just have to think of a new one for you tsukune hmm what about... ah got it ! " she smiled happily as she walked over to tsukune her hips swaying sensually she stopped infrount of him she was about a cm shorter than tsukune now as he had grown and he could not believe how beautiful she was in fact she was his wet dreams she was a wonderful person and Tsukune was scared of what would be his punishment instead she moved forward and pressed herself against him

looking into his eyes shocked her it was pure love she saw staring back so she moved to his ear and whispered "Tsukune you are going to speak quietly OK?" "OK Moka " he whispered back being with this Moka made him wanna go vampire "MMM" she moaned into his ear as she lifted her leg to the side of him "What is it Moka-san?" she whispered back I itch Tsu-ku-ne " "Where?" he asked just as quietly he was confused were was his punishment? "Down _there_"she whispered back as she inconspicuously ground her hips against his. This caused 'little Tsukune' to react when she did that

she smiled and stepped back admiring her handy work and then she said at usual pitch "MMM Tsukune im thirsty now" she smiled as she began to step forward again she felt breeze behind he she spun around and growled it was them pale people from before and now she could define it they were a different breed of vampire.

"I'm afraid we cant let you kill him" said one with bronze hair

the one with scares looked confused he kept looking between me and Tsukune

"how could you trick him like that?" bronze-y asked again I looked at them and they looked back

"He probably dosent even know what you are and he seems like a nice enough bloke?"

"you just scared him for life" "we thought he was your friend " "you are a really horrible person for trying to hurt him" they looked down at me and I felt the sudden urge to cry so I did … well I wanted to see what Tsukunes reaction was anyway he had never seen me show so much emotion and I think it shocked him I turned to him sadly and said "do you really think that Tsukune ?" he stood there stunned watching me cry silently until he suddenly burst the red came out and he turned vampire the last crack in his holy lock told me that soon I would have to kill him . I was crying for real now he ran fast and got in between me and them and said "YOU MADE MOKA CRY, FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" they looked at him unsure how to react until I lunged at Tsukune and got onto his back "KAPU-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU" I said into his neck mmmm his blood tasted goooood "Thanks Tsukune " he moved quickly sundlely I was on the floor beneath him and he said "You know Moka you are most welcome to suck me any time -he winked- but I think its time I returned the favour " and then he bent down on my neck and -"KAPU-CHUUUU" it felt pleasant more than that it took great effort to stop grinding myself against him but I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips, oh kami I wonder if this is what its like when I bite Tsukune . I could feel when he withdrew his fangs from my neck but now he was nibbling and sucking at my neck and then he went down down down down to my thigh and the placed his lips on my thigh and kissed me...

**For those who read that chapter about the kissing on the thigh thing haha cause no one else would have got that. :) **

**I own nothing – sad isn't it **

**This is a really bad piece of writing and is best not to be taken to seriously **


End file.
